Sometimes a person may desire to augment their appearance with hair additions (i.e. hair additions or artificial hair integrations) for convenience and style. For example, a person's natural hair may require an inconvenient amount of time and work for appropriately styling their hair. As another example, a person having naturally curly hair, but desiring straight hair, may augment their hair with straight hair additions to save time associated with hot-ironing, which can cause burns or hair damage, or to bypass the need for applying harmful chemical straighteners. In some situations, hair additions may be applied to cover bald spots or thinning or damaged hair.
Hair additions can be provided pre-styled in various styles and textures. For example, such styles may include silky straight, yaki, deep wave, loose deep wave or romance wave, jheri curl, wet and wavy, indian wave, etc. A hair addition may be loosely provided (i.e. bulk), or provided attached or wefted to a track, weft or net. Hair additions may be attached to a wearer's head in various ways, such as via crocheting, gluing, micro loops, netting, or sewing. For example, bulk hair additions may be sewed to braids (e.g. corn-rows) of a wearer's natural hair, providing the appearance of the additions being rooted on the wearer's scalp.
Hair additions may require washing and drying. For example, it may make more sense to wash, dry and re-apply a set of premium hair additions. Sometimes, a wearer having worn hair additions for many weeks may require their hair and scalp to be massaged, re-braided, re-styled or re-treated before re-applying previously worn hair additions. As such, sometimes hair additions must be removed before washing the hair additions.
The most common method for drying wet hair additions consists of placing wet hair additions on a surface and drying the wet hair additions via a hand-held hair dryer. Sometimes, professional hair salons may require concurrently drying multiple hair pieces, and this method is insufficient for such. For example, a handheld hair dryer is configured to direct focused air, incapable of drying multiple units of hair additions. Further, applying forced air to hair additions sitting on a surface subjects the hair additions to turbulent or random air convection, causing the hair additions to tangle, and may not evenly dry hair additions because the surface may block air convection from evenly drying all surfaces of the hair additions sitting on the surface. For example, blowing air toward hair additions lying on a table may cause the air to blow perpendicular to the lengths of the hair addition strands, causing tangling. Further, uneven application of air convection or heat may cause damage or breakage to hair. Furthermore, it may take longer for wet hair additions to dry while resting on a surface.
There exists drying cabinets for drying multiple hair wigs at once. For example, such drying cabinets include wig mannequin heads or shelves as surfaces to support a wet wig being dried. However, such drying cabinets still require the wigs to be placed on a surface, causing uneven drying as described above, and the cabinets are not configured to evenly dry bulk or loose hair additions or extensions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hair drying system and method for evenly drying hair additions while keeping the hair additions from tangling or becoming damaged.